Cherish
by Shyion
Summary: HKxTw. Oneshot.  : Rated K  in case


Hihi~ 4th Oneshot up ~ ^^ . I'm starting to get kinda.. Dry o-o . My brain juice is NEARly squeezed out :D ~ HongKong is Xiang, Wan is Taiwan, Arthur is England, Yong Soo is Korea and Alfred is America~ ^^ I don't really know Korea's character o-o So he might be OOC :D I'm not sure when Taiwan's birthday is but I think Xiang's birthday is on the First of July. Is America's birthday before or after hers? Anyway, in this fic, America's birthday is before hers. :x I wanted to make Xiang die in this one because I thought it would be 'nicer' if he died. WELL I AM VERY UNWILLING TO MAKE HIM DIE DDDDDDDDX So I didn't :DD And my friends who read my fics half-FORCED me not to. So I shall not :x Ahhh! HKTW needs more supporters Dx

* * *

"Morning Xiang! Da ze~" Yong Soo jumped onto Xiang the moment he spotted him in the classroom.

Xiang nodded, "Morning."

"Hi Yong Soo!" Wan smiled when Yong Soo jumped on her. When she entered the classroom. "Hi Xiang."

Xiang turned towards her and nodded too. "Morning."

"Stupid Xiang, why is he so cold?" Wan complained to Yong Soo.

"Xiang's always this cold, da ze~ Why'd you complain about it only now?" Yong Soo asked, unpacking his things and getting ready for class.

"H-huh? Has he always been this cold?" Wan asked. _Maybe I only noticed it because..._

"Yes, da ze~" Yong Soo replied, interrupting Wan's thoughts.

The whole day was monotonous. Yong Soo was has hyperactive as usual, but everyone else was in a stupor.

"Waaaan~" Yong Soo whispered to Wan, who was drifting to sleep beside him.

"Y-yes?" She jerked up.

"Look at Xiang!" Yong Soo said, pointing at Xiang, who was playing with a pencil. "He's not paying attention for the first time in class, da ze!"

_That's unusual. _"He's just being an idiot."

"Wan, you should cherish Xiang more, da ze." Yong Soo suddenly said, in a serious kind of tone.

"Why'd you say that? I already cherish him enough." Wan said, staring at Xiang. _He isn't the type to not pay attention, what's he thinking?_

"I don't know~ Just love him more or something, Xiang is a very, very nice guy, da ze! He's so huggable~ And it's his birthday in four days!" Yong Soo smiled.

Wan heaved a sigh of relief. _I thought he was serious or something, but he's the usual Yong Soo. Xiang's birthday's in four days, I wonder what he would like._

_

* * *

_  
Xiang left straight away after the final bell rung.

_Wan's birthday's in four days. Have to get her something, but what?_

Walking past a store, he rushed him immediately when he saw a soft toy that might suit her taste.

_Will she like this? _Xiang fiddled with the soft toy in his hands. _Well, I think she would._

He paid at the cashier and walked home slowly.

_Is she happy today? I bet she's bored at home.. Like always. _The end of his lips curled up slightly.

"Xiang, answer your phone~ Xiang, answer your phone~"

Xiang fished out his phone from his pocket and sighed, Wan was playing with his ringtone again.

"Hello?"

"Xiaaaang!~ Where're you now? I'm bored! Talk to me~" Wan exclaimed almost immediately after he picked up.

"On my way home. Why don't you just watch some television?"

"Television is boring~ Where'd you go after school?" She asked. Xiang could imagine her twirling her strand of stray hair, as she laid on her pink coloured bed filled with toys of different sizes.

"Somewhere."

"Awwwww Xiang! Why didn't you come over today? I'm bored!"

Xiang sighed, "I'll go over tomorrow."

"Don't you sigh when I talk to you! I'll hit you when you come tomorrow."

"Hnn." He said, as he listened to Wan chatter on and on about what she did today. _I must be masochistic to go over to her house tomorrow knowing I'll receive a beating.. but.. I can't refuse what she wants._

Upon reaching home, he set the soft toy down and wrapped it, himself. He didn't usually do this kind of things, so it ended up as a lump of.. stuff. _At least I tried. _Xiang could imagine Wan laughing at the lumpy thing which was actually a soft toy.

"Xiang! Help me out here would you?" Xiang heard the voice of his guardian, Arthur.

He rushed towards his voice, and found Arthur struggling with a plate of... was that charcoal?

Xiang helped to carry the teapot to the dinner table.

"I was cooking dinner for you~" Arthur smiled as he laid down a plate on the dinner table. "It's scones!"

Xiang almost barfed when the smell of it entered his nose. "I've eaten, thanks."

"At least try it!" Arthur said, offering a burnt scone.

Xiang took it and ate a bite of it. Soon after, he ran to the toilet.

Looking up at the clock, Wan realised it was already 11 p.m. She rolled in her bed.

_What was Xiang thinking about? He always pays attention in class. Maybe he's thinking about some girl. NO! He can't.. uhhh.. Maybe he's just distracted cos of the hot weather today. Yeah! That's it, he's just distracted! _Wan clicked her fingers and smiled at her self thought logical thinking, then she slowly drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Diiiing-dongggggggggggggggg~_

Wan rushed over to open the door.

"Xiang you idiot! When will you stop holding on to the doorbell!" Wan said, as she opened the door and let Xiang in.

Xiang sat down on the carpeted floor and placed the paper bag he brought beside him. "So, why'd you call me over?"

"I don't know~ It's always so boring at home."

"It's a Saturday. Go out with your friends or something."

"Can't I just spend some time with you?" Wan blurted out. Realising what she said, she flushed a brilliant red. "I mean.. We haven't been spending t-"

"Okay." Xiang said, as he turned to look at her flushed face. "Your face.." He paused. "Apple face."

"XIANG YOU IDIOT!" Wan said and jumped onto him, frantically hitting him.

He tickled her until she stopped, and she suggested they go to the nearby playground. "I haven't sat in a swing for AGES!"

Upon reaching the playground, Xiang stared at it. There were two swings, a simple see-saw and a slide. Sand covered the whole area.

"This?" It was a very simple playground, and Xiang was kind of surprised.

Wan giggled and ran to the swing and sat there, and beckoned Xiang over to push her. When Wan had her momentum, Xiang sat at the swing beside her and kicked at the sand to move a bit.

"Xiang do you remember something?" Wan suddenly asked.

"Remember what?" Xiang watched her swing back and forth.

"It's my birthday in... 3 days~"

"I know, you don't have to remind me. Happy Birthday." He said, passing her the paper bag. As she slowed down to talk to him.

She opened it a fraction and took out the lumpy present, and almost immediately, burst out laughing.

"WHAT IS THIS!" She exclaimed, swinging it in front of Xiang's face.

Xiang looked away, trying to hide his face which was turning a bright red. "I don't usually wrap presents. To be frank, this it the first time I wrapped one."

"So, I'm the first person you wrapped a present for?" Wan said, opening the present carefully.

"Hnn." Xiang sneaked a peak at what she was doing and tried to get his face colour back to normal. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! You're so nice Xiang, I love you~ Thanks!" Wan said, as she finally got the present out. She hugged the tiger Xiang got her, and played around with it. Xiang flushed straight away, and looked away.

"Wan!"

Xiang and Wan turned their heads towards the direction the voice came from.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Wan called back.

A blonde, tall, bespectacled boy was approaching, and he was munching on a hamburger.

"It's your birthday in three days, and since you gave me an advanced birthday present, I decided to give you one too!" He said, as Wan jumped off from the swing and ran towards him.

"Thanks Alfred!" Wan gave him a hug, and he passed her a bag.

Xiang kicked at the sand beneath him. _Present in advance.. _He tried to recall everything he saw in Wan's house earlier on. A gigantic panda bear Xiang got her for her last birthday.. The plastic rose Xiang got her when she complained she didn't have a Valentine.. And nothing else. There wasn't any present or anything. _Hnn. _Xiang kicked at the sand a little bit more and his ears caught something.

"Would you want me to walk you home?" Alfred offered.

Xiang didn't wait for Wan's reply and left slowly, thinking that they should be left alone, but there was a tug on his sleeve. Turning, he saw Wan who was slightly pouting, and was still carrying the toy he bought her. She seemed quite sad.

"Where are you going?" She asked, softly. "Just leaving me there like that."

"Home." He said, looking around for Alfred. "I thought you were going home with Alfred."

"I told him I wanted to go home with you, idiot."

"Oh. Let's go then." Xiang said, and started walking.

"I hate you." Wan murmured. She grabbed Xiang's hand and held it.

As they walked, Wan was hugging the tiger and half-pouting. They both didn't talk as Xiang quietly walked beside Wan, her hand still in his. Suddenly, an old woman rushed past them and knocked into Wan by accident, causing her to lose her balance and almost falling down. Xiang caught her just in time, and she blushed furiously.

"Thanks." She managed to say it. Just as she wanted to hug her toy again, she realised it wasn't with her. At that time, she also realised that Xiang had disappeared in a split second.

She turned her head to the main road beside the path they were walking, and saw Xiang. He was picking up something from the road... A tiger? Her tiger! _Xiang that idiot! Does he think he's _-  
"XIANG!" She screamed. A black flash past her almost in a split second.

"I'm fine, Wan." Xiang said, smiling across the other side of the road.

"Why'd you go get it anyway! What if you died? I-I hate you! Idiot!" Wan shouted, her heart beating very quickly. _What if he died..._

"I didn't die, did I?" Xiang asked, walking back to the side of the road where Wan stood. While he was crossing halfway, a car zoomed past Wan. Before she could even scream, she heard the sound of the car colliding into a lampost. That's all she heard, and she cried. _The last thing I told you was that I hated you. I'm sorry Xiang, to tell you the truth... I love you. _And she collapsed.

xx

Wan opened her eyes and blinked a little to focus her vision on the white ceiling she was staring at. A smell of antiseptic and bleach drifted in the room.

_What am I doing here.. _It took her awhile to recollect her memories. Her heart skipped a beat. _Xiang._

Staggering around the hospital, she was desperately looking for Xiang. Going from nurse to nurse to ask whether there was anyone under that name who was admitted recently. She then heard something she didn't really want to hear.

_He's injured really bad, the driver was speeding. Drunk driving. And that toy.. Wasn't it cute? Anyway... who do you think we can contact? He seems to be.. disappearing by the second... his heart rate's slowing down.. He has severe internal bleeding.. he might not even be able to walk. Even if he doesn't depart, he'll survive on life support.._

_Toy? Isn't he Xiang.. He wanted to get the toy.. Life support.. Disappearing by the second.. No.. He can't go. He can't die. He can't die when the last thing I told him was that I hated him. I don't hate him. I don't.. If he dies... Nono, even if he were to die.. he should celebrate my birthday with me. Like how he does every year. Then he'd bring that silly panda toy of his.. and put it on my head.. then he'd get cake all over his face.. he looked so cute at that time.. and his panda toy.. he never washes it does he.. _When she realised, tears were already sliding down her cheeks.

"Excuse me.. Who is this.. person you're talking about? Does he go by the name of Xiang? Xiang-" Wan asked, but was interrupted.

"Nono, his name isn't Xiang.. But I heard of a patient named Xiang, though. He just got admitted. In room 203." The doctor smiled.

After walking aimlessly for around fifteen minutes, she finally found room 203. She went in, and saw Xiang sitting on the bed with his hand in a bandage. He raised his head as soon as Wan stepped in. Wan sat down beside him and held his injured arm.

"Here." Xiang said, and handed Wan her toy, with a big smile on his face. The biggest smile Wan has ever seen.

"How could you still smile like that.." Tears started flowing and dripped onto Xiang's arm. At first it was a few drops, then it got more and more. "Your arm.. does it hurt? Why did you go get the toy anyway.. what if you died.. and the last thing I told you was that I hated you.."

"Because I wanted to see you happy." Xiang said, stroking Wan's head.

She looked up, shocked. "But.. Xiang.. You don't have to do all that.."

Wan hugged Xiang, who was caught by surprised.

"As long as you're by my side Xiang.. I'm already happy, you idiot." Wan smiled, and looked up into Xiang's hazel brown eyes. "I'm happy as long as you're here, Xiang."

Xiang was shocked. He sighed, and smiled.

"Don't you sigh at me you idiot!" Wan said, and poked Xiang's shoulder. "Now say it!"

"Say it? Say what?" Xiang asked, puzzled.

"Don't act dumb with me! I just said so many things and you just sighed and smiled!" Wan had climbed into Xiang's lap unknowingly.

"Uh.. You should lose weight." Xiang smiled even more. "Was that it?"

Wan almost punched him, but resisted. "Fine then I'll say it first... I-"

"I love you, Wan." Xiang smiled. "There, happy now?"

Wan seemed to be blushing. "Fineeeeee."

And she mumbled something. "I love you too, Xiang you idiot."


End file.
